Last Year At Hogwarts
by iluvLupin01
Summary: It's their last year at Hogwarts. With ten students trying to make it their best year ever, but it has many bumps in the road. Some relationship will be broken and some will be formed. How with the Marauder, Tonks, Lily, Marlene, Alice, Mary and Frank survive their last year together?
1. First Day Back

**Chapter 1: First Day Back**

**_Tonks pro_**

Its September 1, which means im going back to Hogwarts today for my 7th year and final year of school. I cant wait to see my friends again, i haven't owled them all summer or seen them. Why you must ask, because my mother got me a job over the summer. Me Nymphadora Tonks had a job, when i told my friends these were their responses : Lily said "Really Tonks thats great. Where at?" James said "You have a job. Haha. Wow you are never going to pull that job off." Sirius said " Twenty golds that she is fired before her 4th day." Alice said "Dont worry Tonkie I also have a job." Peter was silent as always. Marlene said " Lucky you get payed this summer." And final Remus was the nice and said what I wanted to hear "Dont worry Tonks you will be find. I know you will be, but be careful and try not to break any thing. If you need anything owl me." But of course he said it in my ear so the other Marauders would not hear.

It was so sweet. Ok yes I may have a little crush on Remus. I mean he's smart, sweet, good looking, caring, and a close friend. Fine I have a huge crush on Remus, but he would never like me. We are so different, he's smart, sweet, a perfect and im nice but call me Nymphadora and you will be sorry. Everyone calls me Tonks, except the teacher, my mother and father, but my dad calls my Dora.  
I put my things on the train and turn to my parents. I was born to pure-blood Andromeda Tonks nee' Black and muggle-born Edward Tonks. Every time I leave my mother breaks down in tears. And this time is no different

"Mum stop crying its my last year and I will see you at Easter like always."  
She collects her sobs "I know Nymphadora but I will miss you. Please be careful."

"Im always careful mum." "Ok Dora but this year please don't have our house covered with owls." I laugh at that memory. "Hey it was Sirs flout not mine." "Bye Dora." "Bye dad."

"Bye Nymphadora." "Bye mum and for the last time its Tonks." I sigh and walk away looking for anyone I can talk to, when I hear a scream. I run over and hear my best friend muggle-born Lily Evans screaming.

"JAMES POTTER IS HEADBOY. NO THIS HAS TO BE A MISTAKE. HAS DUMBLEDORE GONE MAD?"

Then I see half-blood Remus Lupin, pure-blood Sirius Black and pure-blood James Potter. Behind Lily are her muggle parents and Petunia Lily's sister. No one is calming her down so I step next to Remus and have a calm voice.

"Lilycakes calm down I heard you for the other side of the station." And it was true I did hear Lily from far away.

She stops scream and almost talces me "Tonkies. I missed you." "Missed you to Lils. Now I miss air." She lets go. "Hello boys." "Tonks." Lily's mother clears her trout loudly. Lily turns red "Mum, dad this is Nymphadora." "Call me Tonks. Everyone does." I shake their hands. "Nice to meet you Tonks." "You to . Hello Petunia, how was your summer. I hope you made Lily feel welcome." Petunia stare at me before responding "Oh it was great, I got a boyfriend. And of course I made Lils feel welcomed home." Petunia had a big smile on her face.

I turn to James "Now what is this about me hearing you made headboy." "Oh right well. Tonks I made headboy. Isn't that great." Before I answer Lily spoke "No its not because I made headgirl and I cant share a dormitory with you for a year." Sirius, and I laugh, while Remus chuckles. "Well congrats to you both. And I think Dumbledore is awesome." Sirius nodes knowing what I mean, and Remus shakes his head. While Lily and James are so confuse.

After its silent for about two mins Lily broke it "Well we better go. Bye mom, dad Petunia." I look confused at Lily "But Lilycake me and the Marauders have to meet Peter and me an you have to meet Marlene, and Alice." "We can meet them on the train." "Fine but you, Marlene, Alice, and Frank have to sit with me , Remus, Peter and Dumb and Dumber." Remus starts laughing hard. Sirius and James slow as ever say "Yea Li- Hey were not Dumb and Dumber." "Your right James is Dumb and Sirius is Dumber." I smile at them and walk away to get on the train leaving a laughing Remus,an Lily and a not happy but not mad James an Sirius.

**-On the Train-**

I try to find a compartment that is empty when I run into half-blood Severse Snape. "Hello Sniffles" "Hello Tonks wheres Lily." "I left her with Remus, James and Sirius. Why?" "WHAT YOU LEFT HER WITH POTTER." "And Remus and Sirius. God Snape Lily can take care of her self and you not friends with her so why do you care?" "Cause I don't want her to get hurt." " Well I trust James, Remus and Sirius with my life. " I start it walk away but stop and turn around "And if they hurt her they will regret it. That goes for you to Sniffles. Stay away from Lily, Snape."

I go into the compartment and find half-blood-or-pure-blood Peter Pettigrew. "Hey Pete, can I sit." He looks up and smiles "Go ahead Tonks. So how was your summer?" "Good, I got tons of money. And I only broke 5 things. So Pete how was your summer?" Before he could reply, the compartment door opened and Remus, James, Lily, Sirius walked in, with pure-blood Alice, pure-blood Frank Longbottom and my other best friend half-blood Marlene McKinnon.

James- "Hey what are you kids doing in here?" Saying that James earned a slapped up side the head for me and Sirius and a death glare from Remus.

Me- "Shut up James you don't want me to tell people what I walked in on do you?" I smirked, I have James right where I what him. James grow red.

Sirius- "Ooooo. What Tonkie what?"

James- "Tonks don't or I tell what happen that one time at my house." Then I grow red.

Sirius- "What happen?" Now everyone was confused.

James and me- "NOTHING"

Frank- "Ok so..."

Lily- "We heard you threaten Se- Snape."

Me- "Oh you did, did you."

Lily- "Thanks" We both smile.

James, Remus, Sirius- "And we would never hurt her."

Me- "I Know. Let play spin the bottle." Every one agrees.

* * *

_**Remus's pov**_

So we start spin the bottle about a hour ago.

Tonks- "Ok I think thats enough." She had kissed me, James and Frank. So I think shes done.

Alice- "I agree." Alice kissed James and Frank.

Sirius- "Well that was fun." He hadn't stop smiling since he had to kiss Marlene.

By the end of the game I kissed Tonks and Marlene. James kissed Tonks, Lily, and Alice. Sirius kissed Marlene. Frank kissed Alice, Tonks, and Lily.

And with the girls. Tonks kissed me, James and Frank. Lily kissed James, and Frank. Marlene kissed me, and Sirius. Alice kissed Franks and James.

After spin the bottle we all did something. Tonks looked out the window, while Lily, Alice and Marlene talked about boys and their summer. Sirius and James played exploding snap, and Frank and Peter played chess. I sat next to Tonks and read a book called "Werewolves are Dangerous". I got to page 30, when Tonks ripped the book out my hands and hit me upside the head with it and put it in her rope. James, Sirius, and Peter know why she took the book, but I didn't.

Me- "Tonks why you take my book?" I whispered low so the other would not hear.

Tonks- "Because you're not dangerous. And I'm not scared of you, so stop thinking you a monster Remus. You're not, you're a wizard. And at night on a full moon you're a werewolf, but any other time you the smart, nice Remus I know and love." When she said that I blush.

Three minutes later, it was time for me, Lily and James to go to the perfect/head meeting.

* * *

**_Normal pov._**

Remus, Lily and James leave the compartment and leave Tonks, Sirius, Peter, Marlene, Alice and Frank in the compartment. Everyone is silent.

Sirius- "Wolfe what were you and Moony talking about?" While saying that his eyebrows twitched up. Tonks moved in her seat before answering "Same old, same old." Sirius and Peter nodded knowing what she was talking about. But Marlene, Alice and Frank were confused.

In the hall Remus, Lily and James were walking to the prefects' compartment in silence. Unit James broke it. "Moony what were you are Wolfe talking about?" Remus stopped to look at Lily before responding "Same old, same old." James nodded know what he was talking about. Leaving Lily standing there confused, while the boys walked into the compartment.

**-The Great Hall-**

The Marauder did their famous "_Beginning of Year Prank". _This year's prank was textbooks fell from the ceiling and disappeared before touching the tables, while the candles danced around and sing (Tonks's idea). After the feast Remus, Tonks Sirius, Peter, Marlene, Alice, Frank, and Mary said good night to James and Lily, an went up the Gryffindor tower while James and Lily went up to the Head Tower felling lonely.


	2. James Moves On and Lily Moves In

**Chapter 2: James Moves On and Lily Moves In**

**_Lily's pov _**

It's the third week of school and Potter has not asked me out once. He's all nice to me and leaves me alone when I tell him to. He's himself but not obsess with me. I'm really confused why. I miss him annoying me. Wait what I'm I saying it's so peace full and quiet but I miss James. Wait when is he James, I'm so confused.

I was broken out my thoughts by a known voice. "Hello Evans." I turn around and see James Potter. "For the million time Potter I will not go out with you, now go away before I hex you." He ups up his hands. "Woo I wanted to see when the next perfect/heads meeting is." I can feel my face turning red "Oh sorry Potter and I don't know when the next meeting is I will keep you posted." I turn to walk away but was stopped by a hand "Hey Evans I was wondering…" "NO POTTER I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU." He start laughing at me "No Evans I was wondering if we could be friends." My face turns red again "Oh yea sure, bye Po-James." "Bye Lily." We both go different ways and I look back to see that James is not looking back at me.

**-The Great Hall-**

Its lunch time and I'm sitting at the table when Marlene walks up. "Hey Lils." She sit down next to me. "Hey Mar." "You know I nudes that Potter has not ask you out yet. What's up with that?" "I don't know but Marlene I have something to tell you." "Ok." She starts drink the pumpkin juice. "I think I like James." She spites it out "WHAT" "I said..." "I know what you said. OMG Lily 1) Since when is he James and 2) I know you would like him soon." "Since he asked to be my friend earlier." "Ok but you cannot stay friends with James Potter for long." "Oh yes she can." Me and Marlene both jump when we hear Tonks's voice.

"Tonks don't do that"-Lily. "Sorry girls" Tonks says siting down across form us. "Now what do you mean?" Marlene ask curious. "You guys didn't hear?"-Tonks. Me and Marlene look at each other and speak at the same time "Hear what?" "James is dating a Ravenclaw girl."-Tonks. Marlene and I are both shocked "What since when?" "The middle of summer." Remus says joining us. "Yup it was at a party some people from Hufflepuff were having. James and Lucy Campbell snuck off to snog each other, after she spilled firefoxs on James. And then a drunk Marlene and Sirius snuck off and I found them in a room in a bed under the covers." Tonks says looking at Marlene

I turned to face Marlene who was shocked as I was. Marlene- "I did Sirius Black and don't remember it. OMG I have to try and remember that night. Well bye guys." Marlene gets up and runs out the Great Hall but not before running into Black. Black walked over to us and looked at me weirdly.

"Evans why the shocked face."-Black. "Oh we forgot to tell you." Remus says and turned to Tonks "Why didn't you remind me to tell him." She shrugs "Sorry forgot." "Huh?" Black says confused. No one answered, so I answered him "You slept with Marlene." "When?" He was shocked. Tonks- "The Hufflepuff party. The only time you guys saw me this summer." Black- "I did." He got up "Well if you excuse me I have to find McKinnon and ask her out. Bye" He raced out the Great Hall to find Marlene.

**_Marlene's pov_**

I was sitting in the library when Sirius Black raced up to me. "McKinnon you know you are one hard girl to fine." "Um thanks." I walk to a table and he follows. We sit down and he watched me work for about a half an hour. "Ok Black what do you want." "Well I was hoping you could call me Sirius and be my girlfriend." He sends me on sexy smile. "Skipping zones, that's breaking rules." He laughs "Marlene I think I've broken every rule in this castle. So I really don't mind breaking zone rule. Epically if in breaking them with you." He moves closer to me. My head and heart shoot kiss him now. So I move closer to and he closes the gap between us. We are broken apart by the librarian. "NO PDA IN THE LIBRARY. OUT OUT." We run out the laughing "Ok so where to _boyfriend_." "How about my room _girlfriend_?" He send me another sexy smile "Sure let's go."

We get to Sirius's room and it's empty. Good because I didn't want to snog him in front of his friends. I was broken out of my thoughts by being picked up by Sirius.

Marlene- "SIRIUS BLACK PUT ME DOWN." Sirius put me on his bed.

Sirius- "Shh or someone will know you're up here. Now I say we skip the rest of today's classes, what do you think Mar?"

Marlene- "Ok but I thought we were going to snog." I see his face light up and he sits on his bed and starts snogging me.

**_Tonks' pov_**

Were in my favorite class Defense Agents the Dark Arts (DADA). I'm sitting next to Lily and she looks like something is bothering her. So I decide to write her a note.

_Whats wrong girly?-T _

_I have to tell you something.-L_

_Ok what is it?-T_

_I think I like Potter-L_

_WHAT! -T_

_I'm glad you took it so well.-L_

_Sorry girly I just never thought I see the day. Speaking about day, I haven't seen Black or McKinnon since lunch.-T_

_Me neither. I will ask Potter has he seen them and you ask Lupin.-L_

_Ok-T_

I stop passing notes to Lily and write a note to Moony.

_Hey Moony-W_

_Hey Wolfe, whats up?-M_

_Hey you seen Padfoot or McKinnon today?-W_

_Not since lunch why?-M_

_Because him and McKinnon are in this class duh.-W_

_ Oh sorry forgot. Ask Wormtail and Prongs-M_

_Ok I will ask Wormtail and Evans is asking Prongs.-W_

_Okay_

I stop talking to Moony and decide to ask Wormtail later. After class I meet the Marauders at the back of the room. I look at them "Well any lucky finding them?" "Find who I'm confused?"-Wormtail "Your always confused Wormtail. Wolfe I haven't seen Padfoot or McKinnon since class before lunch."-Prongs "Right thanks Prongs." I turn to Moony "Moony have about me and you check your room" I turn to Prongs and Wormtail. "And Prongs and Wormtail check the kitchen and the Great Hall." "Wait where the map?"-Wormtail "Padfoot has it Wormtail."-Moony. We then split up.

Remus and I get to the Gryffindor common room, in silent. Until Remus broke it "Tonks?" "Yea Remus?" "Well I heard that there is a Hogmates visit coming up in a couple weeks and…" I stop walking up the stairs and look at him "And what?" "Iwaswonderingifyouwanttogowithme?" "What you were speaking to fast." "I was wondering if you want to go with me. But as friends of course." "Sure Remus I would love to." "Its ok if you- wait do you say yes." "Yea. I think your spending too much time with Sirius and James." "Right I will keep that in mind." Remus opens the door to his room and I shut it quickly. We run to our next class trying to forget what we just saw.

**_James's pov._**

Me and Peter went to Charms but we haven't found Sirius or McKinnon. The teacher starts the lesson after 20 minutens of being in Charms Tonks and Remus walk in, everyone is quiet. They apologize for being late and Remus takes a seat next to Lily, while Tonks takes the seat next to me. Professor Flitwick continues the lesson and I get a note.

_Prongs me and Moony found Padfoot and McKinnon.-W_

_Really great where.-P_

_In their room.-W_

_What were they doing in there?-P_

_You don't want to know.-W_

_Wolfe tell me now.-P_

_Let's just say I have never been more scar in my life.-W_

_WHAT!-P_

_Yup__ that's what Moony and I said. Also please try and keep out of trouble, I need Moony the first Saturday in October.-W_

_He finally found the balls in asking you to Hogmates.-P_

_Yea, but he said and I quote 'As friends of course'.-W_

_You really like him don't you?-P_

_Yea but you're the only one that knows, not even my house elf Piece knows.-W_

_The same elf Padfoot said is out to get him?-P_

_That very one :)__ -W_

**_Lily's pov_**

After Charms was our free period and Tonks somehow convenes me to tell Mary and Alice about Potter, so we are all going up to the head dorm.

We reach to painting of a young girl in a pretty dress. "Password?" I sigh."Marauders Rule." The ported swings open and we go up to my room because Potter, Remus, Black and Pettigrew where in the common room. Everyone sits on my bed. It's silent.

"Ok Lils why did you ask us here." –Mary. "Yea I could be with Frank right now."-Alice. "I asked you here because I like James." "WHAT!"-Mary and Alice. "Yupp." "Since when?"-Alice "The end of the summer. I saw him and Black jogging and James saw me but only waved and ran off. Did I forget to say he was shirtless? Then I went home and realized that he changed. I mean he has not sent me a letter all summer begging me to go out with him and he has not asked me out since Valentine's Day." "I know you would like him one day. Now all you have to do is get him to ask you out again."-Alice "Can't be done. James has a girlfriend." –Tonks. "How do you know?"-Mary. "Have you forgotten that James is one of my closes friends, were like family? He tells me everything." –Tonks "Oh right."-Alice "This is so hot." –Marlene. "Yupp. James moves on and Lily moves in."-Mary "How did I get so lucky to have great friends like you?" Everyone shrugs and we talk till our next class.


End file.
